


Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Scenes from the Shadow Realm

by agirlinsearchof



Series: Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Multiverse [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlinsearchof/pseuds/agirlinsearchof
Summary: Scenes that I ultimately removed from Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! for various reasons.
Series: Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704760





	Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi! Scenes from the Shadow Realm

The other Yugi chuckled. “When I see a tough monster,” she said, “I look forward to the challenge!” _Now,_ she thought, _how will I defeat this monster?_

“Look out, Yugi!” said Ansei.

“That's one tough-looking monster!” said Bakura.

_Haga's turned the tables,_ thought Maiku.

Haga laughed. “Who's laughing now, Yugi?”

_That should be fairly obvious,_ the other Yugi thought. _At least on a literal level._

“Has the fear of the Great Moth shriveled your tongue in your throat?” asked Haga.

The other Yugi chuckled. “I was picturing in my head how to swat that big monster!” said the other Yugi.

“Hmph!” said Haga. “I'd like to see you try! Let's go! Battle!”

“You're on!” said the other Yugi.

“On my turn,” said Haga, “Great Moth takes flight!”

_She's attacking from the air!_ thought the other Yugi.

Haga laughed. _Except for Yugi's Curse of Dragon, none of the monsters on her field can attack Great Moth when he's in the air! What's more, the Dragon's attack power doesn't even come near Great Moth's!_ “Next turn, I'll take out the earthbound Knight and the Beaver Warrior!” she said.

_This is bad!_ thought the other Yugi. _Gaia is my main offense right now! Without her, I have no attack power... I'll lose! It all rides on this card!_ She drew a card. “I activate a spell card! Polymerization! I summon Gaia the Dragon Champion!”

“Your card is useless!” said Haga. “Now die! Great Moth! Attack! Moth Hurricane!” Great Moth tried to attack. Key word: _tried._

“You don't seem to understand the _card_ I played!” said the other Yugi. “Polymerization has the ability to combine two of my monsters into one! It increased Gaia's attack power. Now he's a match for Great Moth!”

Haga chuckled. “His attack power went up, eh? I wonder about that, Yugi!”

_Gaia's attack power is dropping as I watch!_ thought the other Yugi.

Haga chuckled. “Allow me to explain! Great Moth's Hurricane not only blows away flightless monsters... it scatters poison pollen from its wings, toxically infecting all monsters on the field! If you don't do something about the poison quickly, Gaia's attack and defense will continue to decay!”

The other Yugi drew a card. “I activate the spell card Makiu, the Magical Mist!”

“A drizzle in the air?!” asked Haga. “A cloud of mist appears on the field?!” Recovering her composure, she said, “Aha! So you think you're pretty smart, don't you? You're using the Mist to wash away the poison pollen in the air!”

_At least I've stopped the drop in attack points..._ thought the other Yugi.

“I guess _that_ basic trick is all you can come up with,” said Haga. “Well, don't worry... the Dragon Champion won't die from Great Moth's poison... because I'll kill her in one blow instead!” Indeed, Gaia's attack points were now at 2100.

The other Yugi watched the situation stoically.

“Let's go!” said Haga. “Great Moth's ultimate attack! Moth Burning Death Tornado! The Dragon Champion is burnt to ashes!”

“Is this the end...?” asked Bakura. She hoped not. If it was, she hoped Yugi wouldn't have to actually die...

Haga laughed maniacally. “I beat Yugi! I did it! I... huh...?”

“'Ha ha,' indeed,” said the other Yugi. Her life points were now 550.

“Wh-what's so funny _this_ time?!” asked Haga.

“You've fallen into my trap!” said the other Yugi. “Gaia the Dragon Champion was a decoy!”

“A decoy?!” said Haga. She could not believe her ears.

“Now, it's my turn!” said the other Yugi, drawing a card. “I'll attack Great Moth with _this_ card! The Summoned Skull!” Summoned Skull had 2500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

_Whew, _thought Haga. _For a moment I was worried... Great Moth's attack power is higher than the Skull Demon's... if Yugi attacks, her life points will go down and I'll be that much closer to winning...___

____

____

____

____

The other Yugi chuckled. “You still haven't figured it out yet...?” she asked. “Why I used the Magic Mist card...?”

Haga looked at the situation in alarm.

_Oh, no!_ thought Haga. _Because of the Magic Mist, Great Moth is wet!_

“That's right,” said the other Yugi. “The Magic Mist is the stepping stone for a combo attack with the Skull Demon! Because of the Magic Mist effect, Great Moth becomes more conductive to electricity and the Demon's attack power goes up!” Indeed, Summoned Skull now had 3100 attack points. Summoned Skull used a lightning attack, killing the Great Moth.

“Agggh! It was shot down!” said Haga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scrapped this ending of the Haga chapter for a rather complicated reason.
> 
> You see, I originally had the entire fic on an old thumb drive. The issue was, I never created backups for the Duelist Kingdom chapters. Or so I thought, anyway.
> 
> So then, one day, while I'm working on my fic, the drive fails on me and I can no longer access the contents. Thankfully, a), I had the first three arcs (counting everything pre-Death-T as one arc) backed up, and b), this was before I started publishing Yu-Gi-Ou-Hi.
> 
> I ended up having to rewrite a bunch of Duelist Kingdom chapters, and I was rewriting the Haga duel, when I discovered the original versions of the first eight chapters.
> 
> I cut the new version short by using the real-life card effect of Burning Land, which would have made Haga lose. So when I discovered that I still had the old version, I decided to cut it where the two versions diverged and paste it into a new document for the purpose of preserving it. And seeing someone post up a fic that was essentially deleted scenes from another fic they wrote gave me the idea for this.


End file.
